


粘须（钟会中心小段子）

by kzyj



Category: Chinese History RPF, San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, 三国
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kzyj/pseuds/kzyj
Summary: 青年少须的钟会羡慕他人长髯飘飘的雄（猛）壮（男）风度，于是决定自己动手，打扮得成熟一些。（《太平广记》中说钟氏兄弟多髯被讥为“两头羝”（两头公羊）。本篇讲述钟会是如何把自己折腾成“一头羝”的故事。）
Relationships: Zhōng Huì & Zhōng Yù
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	粘须（钟会中心小段子）

**Author's Note:**

> 首发lofter链接：https://kezhongyoujiu.lofter.com/post/4b4a9d9f_1c9eb337f

“晋钟毓兄弟警悟过人，每嘲谑，未尝困踬。尝语会，闻有女善调谑，往观之。于是盛饰共载，行至西门。一女子笑曰：车中央殊高。毓等初不觉，车后门生云：向已被嘲。钟愕然。门生曰：中央高，两头低也，盖言羝也。兄弟多髯故云。”

——《太平广记•卷二百四十五诙谐一》

钟会最近有些烦恼。

在旁人眼中，他甚得大将军司马师的赏识，事业上顺风顺水。说起文章策论，辞令华彩，他钟士季都称得上风流人物。再加上人人都知颍川钟氏门第之高、家底之厚，交游皆英俊，不愁孔方兄，真是羡煞人也。

可每当照镜子时，钟会总是很失望。今日他同往常一样蹙着眉头，小心翼翼地拈起颔下那几不可见的寥寥数根细须，思索着是否将它们拢起来会更加显眼。然后手指又掠过上唇：这十七八岁就长出的髭须这么多年来竟不思长进，仍只是绒绒的一层，还比不过……

听说妇人中健壮者都有面生短须者，他钟士季偏就无福。

钟毓总是说他还年轻，胡须是人人都会长的，只是有早有迟，还常劝他说近些年大魏风气变迁，姿貌柔美的男子越来越受追捧。因此，多做几年白面俊儿郎也没什么不好。可他眼看着哥哥十几年间“突飞猛进”，从小络腮胡变成了大胡子钟稚叔，鬓角连着长髯，黑压压的一片甚是威武；而自己也到了钟毓当年的年龄，难免不服气。

钟毓今日约他一同乘车出游，专程拜访一位远近闻名的“毒舌精”。钟会暗暗思忖：这次必要显出我威风凛凛的一面，不能将笑料送上门去。盛装打扮、耀武扬威自不用提，可若是那人舌灿莲花，竟趁机说我貌如傅粉涂朱，是三十思嫁的闺阁老女……

呸呸呸，满脑子想什么？钟会抿嘴，埋怨自己刚才的想法太过荒唐。虽然自己此时还没有婚嫁，但那完全是因为自己眼界甚高，未曾觅得知音，并不代表无人对他倾心。事实上，只要他拿出名士风采和过人的辩才，怕是那善谑女子也难保不倾慕于他。到那时，还要想想怎么既捉弄了她，又免得一桩麻烦事呢。钟会一边自嘲，一边思忖着自己眼中有魅力的男子都是如何示人的——

先父当年有一口美须髯。自己生得晚，小时候见到的是一爿纯白如雪的长须，配上父亲周身散发的浩然正气，宛如太上老君降世。听兄长说，这仙风道骨般的形象，再加上父亲谈吐大方、才智过人，总引得来府上的客人惊为天人，父亲的人缘因此极好。

自己仰慕过的名士，无论是夏侯太初还是嵇叔夜，不但容貌奇伟，还都有着羡煞旁人的飘逸长须，有风吹来时便如旗幡招展，应和着他们随口吟出的诗句。有时候钟会觉得这简直像是画里走出来的上古贤人。

就连大将军司马子元，虽然不以容貌取胜（甚至还有几分可怖），也是因浓密的黑须而显得一张脸上杀气腾腾，阴鸷的眼神令人望而生畏，从此放下任何不听命的念头。

这并不公平。他钟会也有一双锐利的眼睛，而且还是不带目瘤的那种，却既不以摄人的魅力为人称道，也谈不上威严服人。他年少位居要职，辈分又高，无论是朝中共事者还是造访的亲戚大都长他许多。钟会常觉得众人高谈阔论时自己被怠慢了，心中忿忿却又找不出合理的缘由，无非是自己在那些人眼里还是个小孩子。而他无法改变自己的年龄。

但他却可以改变自己的外貌。

“给我剪一簇深色的马尾毛来。”他推开房门，吩咐小厮道，“再送一罐糨糊。”

如此奇异的要求会不会被下人一眼看破呢？钟会一向不太喜欢别人猜透他心思，但这一回他决定不在乎。毕竟他很快就要以焕然一新的形象出现在众人面前，稍微铺垫一下……可以避免尴尬。

油光水滑的马尾毛甫一送到，钟会便兴致勃勃地抓了一把往脸上比划。但他眼中的明亮瞬间转为了厌恶，旋即掩了鼻子让人速速取走——这股腥臊膻味，熏得人几乎背过气来。须得与香料一起煮上一煮，才堪一用。否则，怕是要被同车的哥哥嫌弃到无颜见人。

不合意，总是不合意！约定日中出游，如今时辰已越来越近了，怎奈何假髯仍未完备，特意备材已经迟了。

说时迟，那时快，钟会心生一计。

“让李三来见我。”他懒懒地向门外扔去一句话。那李三是个魁梧伟岸的家仆，生得燕颔虎须，威猛逼人。

“主人……”李三一张口，满嘴的黑胡须也跟着动起来，仿佛一片乌云在风中微动。

“可否借你胡须一用？”见李三楞在原地，钟会走近了些，看着李三的眼睛狡黠一笑，“酬劳公道。”

“这……”

李三十分清楚这是命令，只是对今日钟侍郎的反常有些懵。平日里他只是远远瞧着那人衣袂飘飘地进出，神采奕奕如有仙姿。他自小便常听当时还是个孩子的钟会出口成章，深为这个拥有非凡气质和才华的少主人所折服。而自己呢，劈柴烧火时还要小心避开前院来访的贵宾，更别提与那人说上一句话。他告诉自己，自己如草芥一般微贱，在这个时代能有一口饭吃便是受钟家天大的恩典。而如今钟侍郎竟主动要求见他，言下还仿佛有求于他，难道自己是在梦里？难道……钟侍郎在他身上看到了什么自己没有的东西？这神仙一样的人儿，也有缺憾？

“小人遵命！”赶在钟会脸上的和善淡去之前，李三停止胡思乱想，爽快应下。不为钟会所知的是，此刻李三浓密的胡子形成了一道天然的屏障，掩饰他涨红的双颊。

唇上曰髭，颔下曰须，在颊曰髯。

钟会眯着眼睛对镜细细摆弄着从李三脸上剪下的一副胡子。刷些糨糊——必须要是力道最强的糨糊才行，否则与人谈话胡子落了一地岂不让人笑掉大牙。再将李三的胡须粘在它们应在的位置上，用巧劲按压，保证每一根都着胶贴在脸上。钟会觉得女子贴花钿的功夫亦没有这么细致，不禁为自己的心灵手巧啧啧称奇。

若在凡人眼中，此时的钟会已然英气逼人，深色的须髯更衬得他目光如炬。若就这样出门，少不得路人侧目。可钟士季岂是凡人？他总觉得自己可以再进一步。

钟毓的马车还未到，而先时拿去煮熟祛味的马尾毛已经晾干了，其长足足二尺有余。钟会索性选了两缕贴在脸侧，又将剩下的全数接在下巴上。

两副胡子叠加，长度和数量不仅远远胜过什么司马子元、嵇叔夜，甚至连以多髯闻名的钟毓也要甘拜下风。钟会得意地笑出声来：看天下谁还敢看轻他的年纪？谁又敢嘲笑他长得活像姑娘家？他清清嗓子：在这个以貌取人的时代，从此以后，他的话便自带严肃的气质，掷地有声，令人不得不服。

得意之下，钟会未曾发现此刻门仍开着。偷看动静的小厮憋笑憋得肚子疼了：年仅而立、皎如玉人的钟侍郎支棱着一副比他脸还大的大胡子，这景象怕是能吓得小儿不敢夜啼，行在街上被人当作瘟神也未可知。

对此一无所知的钟会呼小厮进来替他穿上最华美的服饰：佩昆山玉，戴紫金冠，束宝带，熏芷兰。平日里鲜少打扮得如此招摇的他，此刻竟恍然不知自己是去接兄长还是接亲。无论如何，他对自己此刻的形象十分自信。

“报——侍中大人的车驾到了！”

钟会起身再次看了一眼镜子。在他看来，镜中人雍容威重，贵不可言，虽扮得成熟沧桑，眼中却仍有按耐不住的少年锐意。

待自己过了不惑之年，大致就是这副样子吧。


End file.
